Air suspension assemblies are known in the art for use on various vehicles, including automobiles. Air suspension assemblies typically include a plurality of air springs, each for interconnecting the body and one of the wheels of the automotive vehicle for damping relative forces between the body and the wheels, and for adjusting the height of the automotive vehicle. One example of such an air suspension assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,209 to Sammut et al. The air suspension assembly includes a compressor for filling the air springs as well as a plurality of valves that are disposed between the compressor and the air springs and controlled by a controller for regulating air flow from the compressor to the air springs.
There are several known issues with current air suspension assemblies. Notably, they typically can only lower the vehicle at a single speed, and it can take a relatively long time for the vehicle to successfully lower. Additionally, current air management systems can be relatively pricey, bulky and complex in design. Accordingly, there remains a need for low-cost improvements to such air management systems.